


I Think I'll Stay

by Lopey1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Merman, M/M, Mates, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996
Summary: Eren has been dealing with the pain in his heart since his parents died for sometime. He wants to leave this small town, but something is keeping him here, stopping from going every time.He might've found the reason why, in the small, secluded and very secret cove.Your hint:It has fins.





	I Think I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphly/gifts).



> This was written after a very long and very hard writers block. And because my friend can't seem to give me details with prompts, so gave her fish porn. Enjoy, and accept my apology because this is unbeta'd. Excuse any and all mistakes, its been awhile since I've manged to write ANYTHING. Again, enjoy some fish porn. ;)

 

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the small waves, crashing lightly over the smooth sand.

 

It had been a long day, the non stop bustle of the small seaside diner had been particularly trying, seeing that it was now summer, and school was out. A lot of their customers were families or college kids spending some weeks in the small, sleepy ocean side town, so new faces were normal and the regulars were far and few in between. The constant rush had forced Eren to stay overtime, leaving a good 4 hours after his shift should've ended, and while he loved and appreciated the extra money, it was trying since he was one of the only employees that stayed during the summer.

 

Today, a group of college kids had come in, making noise and being overall obnoxious. They were obviously jocks, so ditsy looking girls hanging off their arms, basically humping each other in the booths. Luckily, the diner had cleared out, the early dinner rush had stopped, leaving the rowdy group the only ones in the diner. They had casually thrown insults at Eren while he served them, laughed and jeered when they knocked the tray stacked with dishes he had been taking back to the kitchen. He had simply taken it with a tight smile and then cleared their table an hour later, sighing at the sad couple of dollars they had left as his tip.

 

Eren had sighed again, shoulder slumped as he made his way down and away from the main beach. Being the literal picture perfect town, most of the public beach was overrun with couple, some college kids were throwing a Frisbee, and starting to build a bonfire, beers in hand. He recognized most of them from the group that left the mess in the diner and made sure to avoid them. Further down the beach, was a grassed area, fenced off with metal gates. An old white sign with faded red writing swayed slightly as a warm breeze brushed against Eren's caramel skin, almost like a soft kiss. Reaching and running his slender fingers over the words, Eren remembered his parents bringing him here, his mother saying that this was her special place, where she come and think, and that it was where his father had proposed to her. There was a small cavern off to the side of the winding path towards the nature trail. the side, You had to hop down a ledge, which revealed a hidden, and very steep walkway, that led to a small cove that was actually owned and later passed down to Eren.

 

He had a light sheen of sweat on his skin when he made it to the cove, slightly out of breath as he navigated the maze like rocks. Getting through these would reveal a sort of strange natural dome, a small cave almost sealed off, safe from prying eyes. Sitting on the edge of the rock ledge, Eren let his feet dangle into the water, and let the tension seep from his body. His mother would say that if you just dipped a hand or foot in the this water, it would heal your hurts, whether it’s the physical or the mental ones. He still believes it, because the same crippling pain he's felt since his parents died lessens, like the hole in his heart seems to get small, and ache less.

 

After his parents died, eren know she should've left this place. The memories are painful here, everything he looks at makes his heart hurt and eye sting slightly. The diner, his house, the kitchen inside, the town, the post office and all the shops here. It hurts, yet something keeps him here. On his more trying days, he comes here, to breath and be close to his mom who used to hug him, and shower him in love and kindness when he needed it, kiss his cuts or bruises after his father would patch him up, and give him an extra scoop of ice cream when he was sad or crying. He doesn’t have these comforts anymore, but he can't leave. The little knot in his heart stays and tug insistently when he tries, and lately he'll hear a soft murmur in the back of his mind to _wait_.

 

 _Not yet_ it says.

 

_Soon._

 

Sighing heavily, Eren watches as sun is barely visible, the sky slowly turning from orange and reds, deepening and mellowing to rich burgundy, pinks and purples. He watches as the last rays of sunlight leave the sky the cove is plunged into darkness. The distant lights from town enough to give him basic visibility, but is thankful that you can't see the area from the town. The water is still warm, and licks lightly at his shins. Inhaling deeply, before exhaling slowly, Eren lets his neck roll back and hang limp, his dark chocolate bangs falling from his forehead with the motion.

 

He feels the tickling sensation and smiles a little. The small fish in this area are always so curious, its normal to feel small kisses on his toes from time to time.

 

Although this felt…different.

 

Its was almost like something was poking him, a little too solid and…

 

Its gone before he can react, so he shrugs it off and decides, that since he doesn't feel like moving anytime soon, and that there's a second opening to this cove that leads right to his backyard. He stands, and shuck his pants off. He sits back down after throwing them to the side, this time further down and closer to the water this time. The water ends at his knees now, and he lays back, stretching his arms above him and arching his back up off the ground. He hums long and drawn out, and he doesn’t hear the splashing close by.

 

He also misses the inky black hair that seems to break the water, and the bright silver eyes watching him.

 

Eren does hear the splash as the head disappears, his head lazily rising off the ground to scan the area before letting it drop back down, a soft sigh leaving his pink lips. The brunet dozes for a little while, missing the second and third splashing signal the brief returns of the raven hair coming closer to his legs. At this point, and misses the way the creature rises out of the water, his pale chest shining in the faint moonlight and dim lights coming from town lights. A second set of eyelids blink as the watch the boy drift in and out of sleep, his chest moving in a constant dance.

 

Up and down. Up and down.

 

Those silver eyes blink the vertically this time, creeping a little closer, as they track long, soft legs up to the very unprotected groin. Eren's boxers are askew, riding up one side and the seam off center, showing delicate skin, and giving the creature a very clear scent.

 

It gets stronger as it approaches. Nostrils flare as the body moves to the space between open legs. The tip of its nose touching a caramel thigh, and moving slowly up wards where the scent was the strongest, in the area where the leg meets the thigh. The human doesn’t stir, so the pale one sticks its nose under the thin material of his boxers, its mouth dropping open and tasting warmth, sweet but slightly spicy, wafting up and waking something deep inside of the creatures mind.

 

A rumbling growl, low and barely audible above the sound of water hitting the rocks, as a long serpentine tongue peaks out and sweeps over pink skin hiding away. The boy stirs for a moment, smacking his lips lightly before slipping back under. The creature pauses, but continues to lap at the little exposed area, until it growls a little louder, more frustrated, and raises a clawed hand up, finger webbed and tipped with sharp claws, tips carefully under the flimsy barrier between him and the his prize.

 

He works slowly, in no rush since his prey is resting deeper now. The clawed finger cuts methodically, and in moments, the boxers are open, falling away and off the body. The rumble returns, deep with want as the scent is deeper, stronger and oh so good. Diving back in, the long tongue is wetter, saliva filling the hungry mouth as the scent makes the creature turn more primal then before. Its sweeps up the brunet's length, its instinct's guiding forward. The tip of tongue slides up to slit, a surprising of amount of precum colleting there, dripping on to a flat, slightly muscled stomach. Licking it up, after raising himself up a little more over the warm body.

 

Eren stirs as his cock stirs and hardens under a dreamy and very welcome attentions. Still deep enough in sleep, he wiggles a little before moaning softly, his body still relaxed and unaware. He sleeps on.

 

The tongue starts to wrap around his cock, warmth surrounding him, breath catching in his throat as his hips jolt into it. The creature watches as his prey, even in sleep, reacts to his ministrations, but sleeps on, and it eggs him on. He sees the flush rise up the face of his sleeping boy, lips part and soft breaths leave him. His hips are moving slightly, seeking more, and he decides that this boy will make a good mating partner. Showing such trust and vulnerability, especially when sleeping, was a sure sign, that even if he wasn't consciously awake, the human's mind knows that he was here. Could hear it in the way the heart had skipped, the body stirred and showed it belly.

 

He can hear the pumping of blood and feel the sharp change in the humans scent, telling him that his peak was nearing. Those silver eyes are gazing at flushed cheeks, listening to the now soft noises of pleasure, watches long eyelashes flutter as his prey begins to awake. He double his efforts, bobbing his head with vigor, wanting those ocean eyes looking into him. He would properly take this human when he was awake, and court him. He trusts the instincts singing to him, how his blood hums with the feeling of _rightnessclaimhimmateminesubmityouraresafeyouaremine._

 

Eren isn't sure he's awake yet, but hes okay if he isn't, because he feels so _good._ The hot and wet feeling is stronger, he feels a presence between his legs, thick and moving but he can't concentrate because all he feels is blinding pleasure and his legs are shaking, the weight of something holding his hips down now. Moaning louder now, the sounds echo off of wet walls, and calm waters, his thoughts bouncing and muddling together in his mind. Lets his body go limp again, just feeling and the sensation is building, he so close and he wants it so bad and-

 

His mouth drops open in a silent scream, his back is arched again, taunt and only his shoulders and hips are on the floor. His hands have flung themselves down, into glossy black hair as the warmth takes his release, he feels a mouth and maybe throat swallow and move around him and he whimpers, shaking from the sensitivity. His body give out, flopping back down and he doesn't realize he's closed his eyes again and once again, misses the body moving between his legs, too lost in the post bliss feeling.

 

Pale arms flip the pliant boy over, ass in the air, the edge of the rock at waist level. Eren for a moment seems to come back to himself but before getting a good grasp on reality, pleasure is shooting back up his spine, running through his nerves, his mind wiped blank once more. He feels a tongue, long, wet and moving around his rim, wiggling its way inside. He doesn’t get a chance to even open his mouth before another moan slips from him. There are thing hand, holding him in place as the muscle breeches him, reaching obscenely deep inside, his body jolting, but barely moving in the grip. It withdraws, before pushing back in, and Eren's inside are almost burning, and he feels more wet and he's suddenly coming again, his eye sight going white, stars bursting as he drifts away. He lets himself go, the small whisper form the back of his mind says _submitrelaxhisyouarehislethimsafetymate._ It seems to get clearer as he lets himself slowly come back to himself, and he knows there somebody right there, but he doesn’t feel one ounce of fear, nothing screaming at him to run or scream.

 

So he doesn’t.

 

The creature now deems his human ready, seeing his chosen thoroughly stretched and wet for him. He took some more time to prepare him and he knows the human is lucid, knows hes there and very capable of running, but does not. He purrs in satisfaction, pleased with the submission. He felt how  they reacted to him, how his whole body, in and out seemed to relax, and he knows the boy is more awake and still not fighting him, but pliant, and _willing_. His mouth his still overflowing with saliva from the rich scent coming from beneath him, and he knows it probably wont stop, though he doesn’t mind it.

 

With the preparations done, the creature climbs up and over eren. The sound of water splashing and spraying on Eren wakes him up some more, jumping slightly at the loud slapping from the thick muscled arms setting themselves next to his face. He feels the heavy weight settling over him, and the smooth feeling of skin on his back side. He also feels the rock hard length poking at his taint, slipping off and away from where he knows it wants to go. Reaching back, eren feels his fingers graze something hot and hard. His finger curl around the length, running slowly up and down. He feels ridges on the sides, and the thicker tip, wet and smooth. The rumbling from earlier is louder now, and eren swears he feels his whole body vibrate with it, right down to the bone. He moans again, because it feels good and _right._ So he wiggles his hips back a little and guide the very long length in his hand to his ass, shaking with want.

 

Pleased, the pale bodied creature lets his human guide him before thrusting forward, sinking into a warm tight heat at once, he hears a sweet cry come from beneath him but the primal side has taken over, and he sinks his claws into the rock, leaving grooves behined as he thrust his hips forward. The force knocks the human off his elbows, air leaving his lungs with every thrust, the slap and splash of water weaving with the pitched moans and keens from his chosen. He knows this was meant to be, the pull that brought him to the place, and leading him to his mate. He watches as that soft and very round behined bounces and shakes with his thrusts, the skin on skin sounds echoing louder then everything else.

 

Eren can't do much but take it, although he's limp, and he wants it. He thinks vaguely about how he hasn't been scared once and he doesn’t fight it, just tries to push his hips back, to meet thrust after thrust. He can feel the ridges, feels how deep he is, and swears he feels a nudging feeling in his stomach. Every thrust is rubbing against his prostate, fire lighting in his veins and across his nerves, there's nothing but the body behined him and white hot pleasure.

 

They get lost in their pleasure, and soon they're nearing their releases and the creature doubles his efforts, and eren whimpers and cries as he feels the peak of release returning, he's not even sure if he'll even cum, but that is quickly proven that he very much can, as his orgasm sneaks up and burst from him. His head snaps back, and he screams, this one intense and almost painful, his body doesn’t feel like its his. The body slamming into him thrusts once and twice, before hitting one last time and he feels warmth flood inside him, deep in places where he wasn't sure it could reach. He shaking and gasping, muscles still not obeying him as he's jolted slightly from the hips behined him twitching every so often.

 

Eren is too out of it to feel the cock pull out of him, or the teeth graze the junction between his should and neck, scraping slightly before being turned over on his back. He goes with it, lets those hands turn and push his body, forward and fully on the flat rocks, so he lies perpendicular to the water. He watches as the broad shoulder man revealed his face to him, awed at what he sees. The brunet takes in the pale skin, inky black hair that sticks to his forehead, and glowing silver eyes that blink slowly at him. Its pupils are slits, he sees and for some strange reason, Eren is not surprised. Letting his eyes wander down muscles that look like they were carved from marble, to a strong jut of hip bones and then-

 

Then to his waist.

 

During their activities, the moon had risen up high, and the far off lights from the town make it clear that there are shiny scales wrapping their waist. They reflect light and it lights up the cave just right, when the man pulls himself up fully on the rocks next to him. The loud slap of the long thick tail landing next to him and more warm water soaking him, doesn't scare him, too busy following the scales down the tail, and how they taper off on the front, giving way to skin that looks a lot like a dolphins stomach before descending to the fins laying spread a couple feet below him. Hes sitting up now, and feels the taunt and stretched of skin over his stomach, hands smoothing over his very distended stomach. He groans, and the body next to him moves, curling around him, hands gently pushing him back, making him lean against a hard chest.

 

The man? He hooks his chin over Eren's shoulder, the rumble returns, a wet feeling blossoms over his cheek, making him turn his cheek to him. The same long tongue probes his lips, and he parts them willingly, as the tongue slithers in with his. They turn and twist with each other for awhile, their mixed saliva dribbles down their chins and they stay that way for awhile more. Those clawed hands have moved to his waist, webbed fingers rubbing small circles over his still bulging tummy. They separate when the first rays of sunlight shimmer over the horizon, and Eren hears the faint whisper again. The little voice says a name, short but rolling off his tongue before he knows it.

 

"Levi." he says, softly.

 

Silver eyes gaze into his ocean colored eyes.

 

"Eren." he answers, sounding like a prayer. His creatures voice is deep, and the brunet is hit with a wave of realization.

 

 _Huh_.

 

Eren feels like he has his answer suddenly. So he settles in, letting himself relax, tucking himself against the warmth that seeps into his body. The hole in his heart, he thinks, doesn't feel like its there anymore, and that knot is gone, his heart now light and he understands now.

 

He thinks he'll stay.

 

**_-End-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, your welcome Ally. and thanks to people who have read and might still be waiting for me to update other stuff. Your patience is giving me life. I so sorry. *bows deeply* 
> 
> leave me kudos and comments? Pretty please? :O
> 
> P.S Smut is hard to write omg.


End file.
